Amazed By You
by fictionfairy1
Summary: My name is Valentine and this how my life changed forever after I moved to Mystic Falls to finish my last year of high. See full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Valentine Forbes and this how my life changed forever after I moved to Mystic Falls to finish my last year of high. Caroline is my cousin and Liz is my aunt. Yes my aunt is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. When I meet the Salvatore brothers I know something is different about them and soon I figure how exactly I fit into the crazy mess of doppelgangers, vampires, werewolves and witches. Story takes place in season 3 won't be following the TV series storyline exactly like it happened. X **

**Prologue: **

"**Are you sure you want to go to Mystic Falls? I'm sure we could find you a bigger town to go to." My mom said as she hands me a shirt to put into my suitcase. **

"**Don't worry mom; I know Mystic Falls plus I haven't see Caroline in so long and it'll be good for us to bond before I go off to college." **

"**If you're absolutely sure that's where you want to go." My mom said helping me close my bag.**

"**I'm sure mom." **

**When we had packed all my bags into my car I turned to face my mom and her husband Jeff. Jeff and I don't have a problem with each other; we just don't have that much in common but he makes my mom happy so I actually have no problem with him. Before I can say anything my mom and Jeff pull me into a hug. **

"**Guys if you don't let me go now I won't make my flight." I manage to say.**

"**Ohh right we don't want you to be late." My mom says whipping a tear away.**

"**Don't cry mom; you guys should have fun on your trip okay." **

"**We will miss." Jeff says sincerely.**

"**I'll miss you guys to but it's a once in a lifetime opportunity so you two better enjoy it and worry I phone you guys as soon as I land I promise." I says smiling at both of them before jumping in the taxi and rolling down the window.**

"**You had better." My mom said.**

"**I will; take care of her for me okay Jeff." I say looking at Jeff.**

"**I promise I will Val; you take care of yourself okay." **

"**Thanks and I will." I say before looking down at watch. "Okay I really got to go now or I'll be late." **

"**Okay be careful and we love." My mom says hugging me thru the window.**

"**I will be love you guys too." I said hugging my mom and then Jeff.**

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX+++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**I was standing in line waiting to get on the plane when my phone started ringing. I frown at the caller ID for a second before putting it to my ear. "Hey Caroline, what's up?" **

"**Val! Is it true that you're coming to stay till your parents come back from their tour." Caroline all but yells into my ear. **

"**Yes its true Car I'm at the airport right now I'll see you when I land." **

"**Okay! I'll pick you up at the airport." Caroline said before hanging up.**

"**Bye." I say into the dead phone.**

"**Excuse me miss, where are you heading and can I please have your ticket." The woman taking the tickets for all the passengers.**

"**Ohh I'm sorry here is my ticket and I'm going to Mystic Falls." I say handing over my ticket.**

**Hey Guys I thought I'd try another story this is just the prologue chapter 1 will be posted as Chapter 2 and I am busy writing it already so will be up as soon it is finished. Please let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: What about Now.

**POV: Val.**

"I'm so happy you're here." Caroline says for about the thousandth time since she picked me up at the airport.

"Haha well you've said that a thousand times." I replied smiling at Caroline from the passenger seat.

"I know but I can't help it."

"I just got to tell mom and Jeff I'm here in one piece." I replied typing my mom a message.

"You are going to love it here." Caroline said enthusiastically.

"I hope so Car." I said looking over to her. There was something off about Caroline she seemed different but I was probably imagining it.

"You'll be staying with mom and me right?"

"Yes mama I believe I am." I said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Caroline said enthusiastically.

(End of Scene 1)

Caroling and walked into the Grill together because apparently I had to meet all her friends because as she put it "They are going to be like you family while you're here". I follow Caroline to a table where there are so many people around it that they had to push two tables together so that there was room for everyone to sit.

"Hey guys this is my cousin Val; Val this is everyone." Caroline said pointing at the table.

"Umm hi." I said waving at the table like an idiot.

"I'm Tyler Caroline's boyfriend." One of the guys said getting up and smiling at me.

"Car didn't mention a boyfriend it's nice to meet you Tyler." I said smiling back.

"It's nice to meet you to Val." Tyler said.

"I'm going to go get something to drink be right back." I said heading towards the bar.

"What can I get you?" The man behind the bar asked.

"Can I get a coke please?" I asked.

"Hey Val I'm Jeremy." A tall buff guy said walking up to me.

"Hey and you'd be?"

"Elena's brother,,,, Caroline's friends sort of." He said laughing.

"Ohh it's nice to meet you Jeremy." I said as the bar man brought over my drink and I was going to open my bag to look for money when the money was handed to the bar man when I looked up and saw that Jeremy was the one who had handed the money over.

"Thank you for the drink but it wasn't necessary." I said as we walked back to the table.

"Don't worry about it." Jeremy said as we reached the table.

"This is my sister Elena." Jeremy said as he pulled me down next to him as he sat down by the table full of people again.

"Hey Val is nice to meet you Car hasn't stopped talking about since she found out you'd e coming to stay here for a while."

"Well I hope it's all good things." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Mostly good things yes." The man next to Elena said.

"Mostly… great."

"I'm Damon, Elena's boyfriend." The man said introducing himself.

"Oh hey it's to meet you Damon." I replied.

"Okay we I'm going to go play some pool anyone care to join me?" Jeremy said looking around the table.

"I'll go." I said sliding out of the booth and Jeremy dos too.

"You two have fun but not too much ay." Damon yelled after us as we walked to the pool tables.

"Wow he seems like a real classy guy." I said setting my coke down and picking up my pool stick.

"He has his moments…. You want to break or should I?" Jeremy asked.

"I will… but no check out my ass while I am shooting." I said sticking my tongue out at Jeremy as I looked passed.

"I will try my best not to Val." Jeremy said grinning down at me.

(TWO Hours Later).

"I won." Jeremy said for about the millionth time.

"No man Gilbert… I promptly handed you your ass on a silver platter." I replied before popping a French fry into my mouth. Jeremy and I play five games of pool before we got hungry so we got a table and ordered some food. Caroline in deep convocation with a girl introduced herself as Bonnie, Elena and Damon. Everyone else either left or was around somewhere.

"Fine you have won this round but I will beat you in the rematch." Jeremy said.

"You're so on and when I win you'll have to admit to being beat by a girl twice!" I said winking at him.

"Never going to happen but sure."

"That's what you think… so tell me Jeremy what's this town secret?"

"What secret? We don't have a secret." Jeremy said.

"Of course you don't everyone town as secrets."

"Well not this one… Mystic Falls is too small for things like that."

"If you say so."

"I do haha will you be going to our high school or are you just visiting."

"I'll be attending your school Gilbert and seeing as I am your friend I expect you to be nice to me on my first day tomorrow."

"Of course I'll be nice to you… we are friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are."

"Exactly and friends don't let friends down or make fun of them." Jeremy said making eye contact.

"Thanks Jeremy I appreciate it." I said staring back into his eyes.

"I look forward to getting for know you better Valery."

"Actually it's valentine."

"Valentine it's beautiful."

"Thank you; your one of the few people who doesn't make fun of me because of your name." I said looking at the table.

"Well I think that Valentine is beautiful and unique just like you."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know what it's like to move to new town and not have any friends."

"Parents move around a lot?"

"No not really but no place we went ever really felt like home."

"Well my dad job takes him everywhere around the world which is cool except every time I make friends we end up having to leave two weeks later so eventually I stopped trying to make friends because I got tired of leaving them all the time."

"We'll you'll make some friends here that and you don't have to worry about leaving again soon." Jeremy said giving her a big smile.

"Thanks Jeremy." I said.

(That night before bed)

I am standing by the window look over the town and knowing that this town is hiding something big and I won't stop until I figure out what it is.

_**A:N: Hey everyone I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but didn't want to rush the story. So I'm not a hundred percent sure of who the relation pairings will be except for Damon and Elena obviously so if there is any specific relationships you want to see please leave a review would love to hear from you guys. F.F. **_


End file.
